No one bans me from Quidditch
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Draco causes a serious injury to Harry, and he's about to be banned from playing Quiditch for a year as a punishment, which is suggested by his own father. He's lucky to have Hermione's time turner, and he puts it into use.


****

DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**__**

Time, time, time, see what's become of me, While I looked around, For my possibilities; I was so hard to please  
--Paul Simon

****

--------------------------------------------------------------

No one bans me from Quidditch

"Draco Malfoy! Come back here this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted as she witnessed Harry's sudden crash during the practice of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Yes ma'am?" Draco said in a calm voice.

"How dare you interrupt the practice of another team and cause injury to a player?" she asked, anger showing in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything."

"You'll be serving detention this evening! In my office at six o'clock, sharp! Now get out of my sight!" She said and went to Harry's direction.

Draco shrugged and went into the castle with a smirk on his face. He was satisfied with his trick. He had tricked Harry by screaming 'dementors!' while Harry was trying to find the snitch. Harry was concentrating on his task and didn't notice Draco's entrance to the field, which made him lose his balance at the sound of the word 'dementor'.

"That ought to teach pot-head a lesson." He muttered as he walked. Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to become his useless bodyguards, followed him with proud smiles on their faces.

Madam Hooch arranged for Harry to be taken to the Hospital Wing. He was unconscious from hitting the ground. Ron took Harry's Firebolt to the broom closet and went to the Hospital Wing too. Hermione was already there, sitting next to Harry, who was lying unconscious in the bed, a white bandage was holding his head in place on the bed and his right leg wrapped in gypsum and hanging in the air. Madam Pomfrey had used a levitating charm on his leg.

"How is he?" Ron asked.

"The same. Madam Pomfrey says that he has a broken leg and a vertebra." Hermione replied and pointed to her neck where Harry's broken vertebra was supposed to be located.

Ron flinched. "That means…?"

"He might not be the same." Hermione said in a sad voice.

"Might not be the same? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She said that it might affect his memory or his brain in general."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "But I guess we should wait until he's awake to make sure."

"Yes." Hermione sighed.

A few minutes later, some of the Gryffindor students entered the infirmary and headed to Harry's side. They all looked concerned.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's not dead, is he?" Fred asked. The Weasley twins had returned to Hogwarts to complete their education by the request of their mother. Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to allow them repeat their seventh year.

"He wouldn't be here if he was dead." George said as a matter-of-fact.

"Will you keep it quiet?" Hermione hissed. "We don't want Madam Pomfrey to force us out of here!"

"He looks pale." Said Seamus. "No serious damage I hope."

Neville Longbottom stared at Harry with concerned eyes. His skin was paler than Harry's at that moment.

"We don't know yet. He has a broken leg as you can see. And a broken vertebra." Hermione whispered.

"Damned Malfoy." Fred said. "I'll hex him the next time I see him."

"Count me in." George said.

Several minutes later Harry opened his eyes and looked around to see concerned faces staring at him.

"Where… am… I?" he asked slowly.

"At the hospital Wing, mate." Ron said.

"How do you feel Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, looking confused. He wasn't able to move his head because of the bandage, that was holding it tightly and he was staring at the ceiling instead.

"Bugger! He's lost his memory!" Ron said.

"Harry, we're your friends. Can't you remember us?" Hermione asked as she poked Ron in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Ron muttered.

"No." was Harry's simple reply, which made Ginny gasp.

"H-Harry, do you remember me?" Ginny asked with tearful eyes. She has been dating Harry for a couple of months now, since they returned home last summer, after the incident at the Department of Mysteries.

Harry wanted to look at her, but failed. "Sorry" he whispered. Ginny covered her face and rushed out of the room crying.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked, still looking at the ceiling, although his friends were already towering above his face.

"She's your girlfriend, mate." Ron said. "And you said that you don't remember her."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Harry sighed.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey entered the room and headed to the direction of the crowd.

"What are you all doing here? This boy needs all the rest he can get. Now I want all of you out of here. Out!" she said.

Everyone left the room, except for Hermione who wanted to say something to the medi-witch.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I just wanted to know if Harry was… going to recover soon?"

"You mean his memory?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't tell at this moment, but I'll do my best to bring his memory back. We might even need to send him to St. Mungo's." The medi-witch said and sighed. "This is a complicated case. He has a broken vertebra and it's causing him loss of memory. I think I should call Dumbledore."

"I can let him know that you're calling him." Hermione said.

"I'd be thankful if you do that."

Hermione smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door after her.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the medi-witch.

"I'm your healer. You must drink this potion," she was holding a bottle and a spoon. "and go back to sleep. And make sure you don't move a lot. I know it hurts lying this way for so long, but it's for the best."

Harry felt uncomfortable being tied to the bed and it was painful. His broken leg didn't make things better either.

"And how am I supposed to drink?" he asked.

"I'll help of course." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "Just open your mouth slightly and I'll pour the potion slowly. I won't choke you, so don't worry."

"Okay." Harry said and opened his mouth.

Madam Pomfrey poured some potion into the spoon and brought it closer to Harry's mouth. She poured the potion into his mouth and he swallowed it.

"Not bad at all." She said. "Now, close your eyes and go to sleep."

Harry didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Hermione stopped as she stepped out of the infirmary and touched her chest, where her time-turner should be. She was frozen when she couldn't feel it.

"Oh my God. I've lost it!" she panicked. "McGonagall will kill me!" She checked her pockets to see if it was there, but she couldn't find it. "It was here this morning!" She ran to the Great Hall instantly, not aware of silver-gray eyes watching her from distance.

-------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was preparing to go to his detention with Madam Hooch when an owl entered his room and dropped a letter on his desk before getting out of the window again. He took the letter and started to read.

__

My dearest Draco,

How are you sweetie? We heard about what happened to the Potter boy, professor Dumbledore has sent us an owl and I must inform you that your father is very upset. I suspect you'll receive an owl from him soon. Please keep yourself out of trouble.

Love,

Mum

Draco read the letter once more. "Your father is very upset." He read that line a couple of times more. "Why should he be upset?" he asked himself and put his mother's letter aside. His father's letter will arrive soon, he thought. He picked his school robe and went out of the room. He was on his way to the common room when he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Pansy Parkinson whined as she fell on the ground.

"You should look where you're going." Draco said and helped her to get up.

"Thanks for reminding me." She said, ignoring his sarcasm. "I have something to show you." She took a necklace out of her pocket and held it in her hand. "It belongs to the mudblood Granger."

Draco took the necklace and examined it. It had a little sand clock for a pendant.

"Hmm…" Draco smiled. He has seen such necklaces in his father's collection of magical items.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing." Draco said and put the necklace in his pocket. "I'll keep that for a while."

"If you say so." Pansy shrugged and went to sit with her roommates.

As Draco was about to leave the Slytherin common room, he heard a tap on the window. He turned to see a tawny owl holding waiting for the window to be opened. Draco opened the window and the owl flew inside. It circled the room and then dropped the letter into Draco's hand. The owl flew out of the window again, leaving Draco staring at the envelope.

"This is it." he said to himself, looking at the seal on the envelope. It was from his father.

__

Draco,

I have heard about your encounter with Harry Potter. You have disappointed me. You know that you're not allowed to harm him. You can hex him as many times as you like, but not cause an injury! The Dark Lord needs him for his future plans, and you must help the Dark Lord, because I say so.

As a punishment, I have decided to ban you from playing Quidditch this year. I have sent an owl to Dumbledore and I am sure he will fulfil my request.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco read the letter again. He couldn't believe what punishment his father has decided for him.

"He can't ban me from Quidditch!" he said loudly, which made some of the Slytherin students turn to look at him. He eyed them with obvious anger and shouted, "What're you looking at?" he stormed out of the common room and headed to Madam Hooch's office for his detention.

"No one bans me from playing Quidditch." He said. "Not even my own father!"

He was angry. He was confused. The punishment his father has chose for him was too much. Banning him from Quidditch didn't sound fair. If only he didn't cause a serious injury to Potter. If only he could turn back time.

"Time." He said to himself and stopped. He took out the necklace and looked at it. He remembered his father telling him about time turners, and he even showed him one that he possessed. "So, this is how the mudblood could be at several classes at the same time. Wise decision for a mudblood." He muttered and put the necklace around his neck. "All right, it happened about three hours ago. So, that means to turn it three times." He remembered his father's instructions about how to use a time turner.

Draco turned the sand clock three times and watched himself going to the past in fast motion. People kept appearing and disappearing around him very fast.

Everything stopped. He looked around and saw some Hufflepuff students pass by. Draco ran out of the school and headed to the Quidditch Pitch to try and stop his attempt to hurt Harry.

Lucky for him he didn't meet anyone on his way to the school grounds. When he reached the stadium he saw his past self prepare to shout.

"Sorry my dear self, but I have to stun you." He said and took out his wand and pointed it to his past self. "_Stupefy!_" he muttered and saw himself hit the ground.

"_Incarcerous!_" he said as he pointed his wand to his unconscious self. Ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped themselves around his past self. He pointed his wand again and muttered, "_Mobilicorpus!_" and levitated his body and took himself to the Slytherin changing room.

"All right, I'll be… you'll be safe here and no one would see you… me… whatever!" he said and left the room. He locked the door with a charm and went into the field again. He looked at the sky and spotted Harry, who was searching for the snitch. Draco grinned and took out his wand. He wanted to do something; he wouldn't let Harry get away with it. He pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Impedimenta!_"

Harry's broom started to fly slowly. Draco could see Harry's panic. He didn't know what hit his broom, and Draco's grin widened. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he muttered and Harry's broom was in his possession. He started waving his wand to the sides and saw Harry's Firebolt following his moves. "Excellent." He told himself. He lowered his wand and the Firebolt started to land.

"Oh no, not before the final touch!" Draco said and pointed his wand straight at Harry. "_Rictusempra!_" he said and watched.

Harry started laughing and lost the little control he had on his broom. He lost his balance and fell off his Firebolt and hit the ground unconscious.

Draco smiled and headed straight to the changing room and saw his past self still stunned and wrapped with ropes.

He pointed his wand at his unconscious body and said, "_Finite Incantatem!_" and the ropes loosened themselves and disappeared. Then he walked out of the door and before closing it he turned and pointed his wand at his past self again. "_Ennervate!_" he said and saw himself wake up. He closed the door quickly and ran out, making sure that no one saw him. He saw himself get out of the changing room and at that moment Madam Hooch approached him.

"Draco Malfoy! Come back here this instant!" Came Madam Hooch's voice as she approached him.

"Yes ma'am?" Draco's past self said in a calm voice.

"How dare you interrupt the practice of another team and cause injury to a player?" she asked, anger showing in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything." He replied in the same calm voice, looking confused.

"You'll be serving detention this evening! In my office at six o'clock, sharp! Now get out of my sight!" She said and went to Harry's direction.

"Now I'll be heading to the common room and that's when it would start all over again." He followed himself, and saw Crabbe and Goyle; his useless bodyguards join him in the past and walk with him.

"Dolts." He muttered as he followed them cautiously.

As they entered the school, he headed straight to the hospital wing, and waited outside of the infirmary. He hid in a corner to make sure that no one could see him. After a while he saw a group of Gryffindors enter the infirmary.

"Come on, get out." He murmured. A few minutes later, he saw them get out, followed by Hermione who stopped to check her pockets.

"Alright, time to return your precious necklace." He said and followed her. He saw her stop again to check her pockets and that's when he took the time turner off his neck and approached her.

"Hey mudblood!" he called.

Hermione turned sharply and glared at him. "What do you want now?" she asked, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"You dropped this." He said and threw the necklace at her.

She caught it just in time before it hit the ground and stared at Draco. "Where did you find it?"

"You've just dropped it on your way out of the infirmary." Draco said and turned to leave.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called and Draco stopped. He turned to look at her with annoyance.

"Thanks." She said and walked away.

He smiled. "Well, at least you had some manners." He said, mostly to himself and headed to the Slytherin common room. He stormed to his dormitory to make sure that he is going to be the one to receive his father's letter first, as he was sure that he already received his mother's warning.

He reached the common room just in time and he didn't have to wait for long, as he saw a tawny owl tapping at the window, waiting for him to approach. He opened the window and the owl flew inside. It dropped a letter in his hands and left. It was from his father. He opened it and saw that it was just a short message.

__

I am so proud of you.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He wasn't banned from playing Quidditch anymore. He had done what made his father proud of him, and now, it was time to go to detention.

****

THE END


End file.
